Arkhampedia:Ace Card Nominations
Ace Cards are quality Arkhampedia articles that cannot reach Featured Inmate status because of their limited content, or their limited Villainess. Please see the archive for past nominations. There are few rules for articles aspiring to reach AAC status quality, though there are some: An article must… #…be reasonably well-written and funny. #…be properly categorized and contain sourced images where possible #…not be tagged with any improvement templates. #…link to either Joker's little magic trick, Pencil sharpener, or just a Pencil. #…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. To nominate an article for AC status, add its name at the bottom of the list below, and add at the top of the nominated page. Others will object if the article does not meet the requirements or if they feel it is not funny. After a week, if it has a 2/3 majority in favor, it can be added to the Ace Card's list. Articles can be passed with objections relating to its funniness, but they cannot be passed if they do not meet the criteria above. When an article has passed AC status an administrator will make it official. If an article nominated for AC meets the Featured Inmate prerequisites, it should be removed from this page. No article should be nominated for both AC and FI status at the same time, since FI is considered to supercede AC status There is no limit on the length of type of article, once it is funny. Nominations Joker's little magic trick Support #Because we'd be stupid if we didn't. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #If you vote against it, you get a pencil. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #The Pencil in the brain thing was temping but my therapist decided it wouldn't be wise for my future in life. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 20:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) People who want a pencil in the brain sign here Neutral/Gobshite comments Pencil sharpener Support #We use it so much, it has to be one of the first. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Per the Ninja. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 20:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Objection Neutral/Gobshite comments *All credit goes to Acky for making the article. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Pencil Support #Because I don't want one rammed through my skull. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #P.E.N.C.I.L. Madclaw ''Talk'' 01:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Do I get a free pencil if I vote yes?-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 20:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Merc, your pencil will be coming shortly, rammed into your head with express delivery! Have a nice day! --Thomas Rattim (talk) Objection Neutral/Gobshite comments *All credit goes to Darth Tom for creating the article. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC)